iHave A Game
by unicorn of fire
Summary: Sam left Seattle after some confusion. She comes back with a challenge for him. They've always been competitive. Freddie won't give up. not this time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people of this fanfiction world! This is inspired by a picture that said: I heard you're a player so let's play a game. let's say talk, let's play fight, let's talk 24/7, lets tell each other good morning and good night every day. Let's take walks together, let's give each other nicknames, let's hang out with each other's friends. Let's go on dates let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other, let's his and hug and kiss. And the first person to fall in love? Loses.(I haven't gotten the hang of the whole uploading picture thing.)

And in case you didn't know everything is exactly the same except that when Carly did leave for Italy, it was when Sam and Freddie were 17 instead of whatever age they actually were. In this this fic they are 21. Sam did go to LA but she didn't have a babysitting job. Oh also there is no pov in this chapter.

Okay. I'm done rambling... On to the story!

Disclaimer: I'm not a heart breaker of the best ship in the world. (I don't own iCarly)

On the main halls bulletin board, there was a blue and green poster, with black and white words. Any passersby, couldn't help but notice it. The poster read:

Freddie Benson, MIT freshmen, is on the third floor in room 314, waiting for YOU to try your luck to make him fall in love with you. If you win you may get his(very hot) body for a boyfriend and $100 in cash. Try your luck today!

Right next to it was a very colorful poster, with black writing. It read:

Sam Puckett is currently excepting offers for dates, to try to woo her for your affection. She is in room 251 on the third floor. But beware! She had a reputation of 399 guys(and girls) who have had no effect on her. If you manage to complete this task, you will be rewarded with Sam Puckett as your girlfriend, if you want, and $500 dollars. For more information, please visit Gibby Gibson in the lunch room.

Meanwhile, on one side of the dorm, in Freddie Benson's personal room. There was a dark-skinned, thin, young woman, who's dark sex hair was matted against her forehead, and all down her neck and upper back.

"Mph Freddie. That was the best sex I have ever had." She said.

"You're not too bad yourself." Was the reply from a young, smirking, and half dressed, muscular man, who could only be Freddie Benson.

"Now come on. Don't tell me you don't feel anything for us?" Came the girls voice. Almost pleadingly.

"Nope. Sorry Kate. You could go do the diddily do with anyone right now and I wouldn't care in the least." Freddie said.

"It's Ashley you jerk!" She then proceeded to bitch slap Freddie, right across the face. Then she stomped out, only in her robe mind you, muttering to herself about jerks and players.

"Well I guess I deserved that one." Freddie announced to no one in particular.

"Sammy, just give me another date." Pleaded a shabby looking man, whose name tag on his blue janitors outfit read John.

"No. You said one date and that's what I gave you." Sam said.

"Sammy please."

"Call me Sammy one more time and I swear, your arm will be pulled right out of your socket. Now get the hell out of here." She then shoved him hard enough to make the him stumble back a few steps, pick up his mop, then leave the small room. She then proceeded to pick up her phone and press speed dial.

"Yo Gibs."

"Hey Sam. What's up? You don't need me to come down there today right?"

"Naw. I'm good. Jackass just left. His voice was terrible. I could barely stand it. I spent the most part of my night in the bathroom. At least the food was good." Then a realization dawned on Sam." Hey isn't it your ten year anniversary?"

"Yup." Popping the p. " With Tasha now."

"Aw sorry Gib. I'll leave you to it."

"It's fine. But we were just about to get it on. So I'm gonna go now. So bye."

"Okay bye." As Sam proceeded to hang up, she heard a moan through the other side of the receiver, and hurriedly hung up, holding in laughter.

 _Aw man. I have class in 10 minutes._ Sam though to herself.

Well I better leave now.

After class, Sam noticed a group of girls in a group, whispering and pointing. She wouldn't have given a second thought if she hadn't heard her name. She immediately walked up to the girl closest to her, and yanked her by the collar of her shirt. Then she asked,

"I heard my name. Y'all bad mouthing me over here?"

The girls knew Sam Puckett, and they didn't dare mess with her. One girl spoke up.

"N-no we were just saying how there was a guy, Freddie Benson, who does something like what you do. We though you both should have a challenge with each other."

"Wait. Did you say Freddie Benson?"

"Yes. Did you not hear us?" Sam glared at them.

Then the girls tried to run off in their group, but Sam grabbed a hold of a few of them. And the others ran off. Some screaming.

She asked, oh so politely, where she could find this Benson dude. The girls to told her that his flier was next to her's but they didn't know his exact room number. She let them go, and walked over to the bulletin board. She got his room number, 314, and went back to her place to think of a good plan.

About half an hour later, Sam finally deemed her plan worthy. Then she called Gibby to tell him the plan.

Gibby didn't really think that was the way to get an old friend, considering that she pretty much was in love with him when had Carly left. Not to mention the fact that she did leave because she thought that they had some sort of long distance relationship. She wouldn't have been able to put up with that goofy smile he did when he was happy, and realize that it was not hers to kiss.

But she told him that that was all the more reason to win. And once she got that out of the way, she put on some make up and changed out of her old shirt and solid grey sweats, into jean shorts and a red and white striped spaghetti strap top which highlighted her very visible assets.

She walked until she found room 314, and she saw a sign. It read:

Freddie Bensons room. Come in if you dare.

What a dweeb. He'll never know what hit him. That's what she thought.

She knocked because who knew what was going on in there? Freddie opened the door and leaned against the door post almost for support. His mouth hung open

"Sam?" Was all he could get out.

"Nice to see you too Freddie." Sam smirked at him.

A few minutes later, when Freddie still stood in shock, Sam started to get annoyed.

"Look, Sam said, " I know you haven't seen me in forever but would it kill you to move?"

"Sam!" Freddie uttered before picking her up and spinning her around. Not caring for the shrieks she admitted.

She secretly liked it, and she was afraid that the once buried and pushed aside feelings might just resurface.

"I never thought that I would see you again! What the hell Sam? Where have you been? Leaving without a goodbye." He huffed.

"Same goes to you. But I guess fate has a way of bringing us together." She was referring to a time when she was in LA, and Freddie had ran into her while he was shopping before he left to go visit his aunt in Florida. That had been 3 years ago. "And as for where I have been, I was in LA about 3 more months after the time I saw you. I went traveling and now I'm here."

"Damn Sam. You're here. In MIT. I always told you that you were smart."

"Yes well good for you. I would assume you would've already heard about me since you go to so many "clubs"."

"I have. But I always thought that had to be someone else. Who knew Sam Puckett would be seen in college." Freddie said with a smirk.

"Well it's me. Anyways, I have an idea for a competition. We always have been pretty competitive so I figured that out would do no harm. Can I come in? I'm pretty tired of standing."

"Sure. Welcome to my humble abode." He moved to the side and allowed her to see his room.

What Sam saw was a brownish beige colored rooms with a small living room made up of expensive faux leather love seats and a armchair. Right behind was the kitchen with was small but had everything necessary for use. Right next to it was the kitchen table, and by the looks of finger nail scratches on the table, she wasn't sure she wanted to go near that thing. A little ways down was a door, which opened to a large bedroom. Which revealed a large king sized bed, a dresser, and a mirror.

She entered the living room and he closed the door behind her. Freddie motioned for her to sit down, and she got comfortable in his arm chair.

He then sat down on a love seat opposite her and waited for her to speak. She cleared her throat and said,

"I heard about the things you do. I'm sure you have heard about what I do too. The rules would be that this would go on until one falls in love, cheats, or moves away. There are no labels but we cannot see anyone else while this is going on. And we must follow the "guide". If we fall in love, we must tell the other immediately. However a 24 hour grace period is allowed to get the nerve to say so. The consequence would be to lose." Sam read from a sheet of paper. Then looked back up. "You want to hear the guide?"

Freddie nodded.

"The first two weeks we will hold hands, talk a lot, play fight, give each other cute nicknames, tell each other good morning and good night every day, and take walks long walks in the park. The second two weeks we will hang out with each other's friends, go on dates, and go on double dates. Plus the first week. And lots of public affection. Then for the rest of the time, we add the first four weeks together plus sex. I can always change things if wanted." She had always been very blunt with the word sex.

"Wow. You really thought that out didn't you? And what does the winner receive?" Freddie questioned.

"Well if you agree, I think that we should have dinner tonight. Not as a date but as a catch up type of meeting. We could discuss the rest of everything else there. And if you have any changes we can discuss that there as well."

Freddie pursed his lips in though and slowly nodded. "I agree. What about dinner tonight?"

"We can have dinner at 7:00 at the Italian restaurant down the street. That gives us 30 minutes to get ready. This would not be a date. Got it?"

"Yup. I'll pick you up at 7 then."

"Yes you will."

"Glad to see that you still have your charm." Freddie replied sarcastically.

"Did you really expect me to be any different?" And with that Sam got up and left the room. Leaving Freddie to stare into the empty space for lack of words.

A/N: Let's chat shall we?

Although this fic is rated M, Sam and Freddie won't be humping their brains out ever chapter. This has a lot of story line, so if you're looking for a hot one shot this is not the place. I will be writing a few limes in the next few chapters so be warned.

Okay who got the connection with their room numbers? Google won't help but a calculator will!

I love constructive criticism, by the way.

So review!

The ending won't just be than telling each other I love you and they both lose. That's boring. I have some twists and turns. So stay with me. I want to take you on a roller coaster of feelings, but not so much drama that they never feel happy.


	2. Chapter 2-Day 1 and 2

Disclaimer: Me: I own iCarly. Me: I can neither confirm or deny the  
statement without my secretary. My cat: She doesn't own anything. Me:  
Truuuuu

As Sam put on a red cocktail dress, she thought over how he had  
looked today. He had definitely kept the muscle from when she had last  
saw him, and he was quite tan. But he had a gentle look about him that  
made a person want to hug him. Well, she certainly wanted to hug him.

She had left Seattle after Carly had left because there was nothing  
left for her. Spencer had met some blonde beauty as he described it,  
out in the hall after Carly had left, and Sam had been with him. Her  
mom had gotten engaged again, and she spent all her time with her new  
faience. Freddie had been Carly's, and though she may be rude and  
prone to do illegal things, she wouldn't take her best friend's  
boyfriend.

She still talked with Carly, but because of the time change and busy  
schedules, it was difficult to spend quality time with her. Carly  
never told her about the kiss, and Sam never asked. She figured that  
if Carly wouldn't bring it up, she wouldn't either. Then she would  
sound like she had been spying.

When she saw than kiss, it was like her heart finally broke. Freddie  
had told he loved her yet he kissed her best friend.

Carly had told her that Freddie had asked if it was to late for her  
to love him. That had stung like a sharp needle. When he answered her  
little crush question with a very unconvincing no, The needle hit the  
same spot and left a deeper mark. Then he yelled at her in the pear  
store and when they were stuck in Nora's house, he told her that she  
didn't care about him. The kiss had been the last straw her heart  
shattered at the betrayal of both her best friends.

She shook her head to get rid of the unwanted thoughts clouding her mind.

She slid on her black heels and waited for Freddie to arrive.

When they finally got to the restaurant, Sam and Freddie both said at  
the same time,

"Reservation for Benson."

"Reservation for Puckett."

"Dude!" Sam yelled, causing unwanted stares at the couple.

"I guess we should have planned this out huh." Freddie said.

"Yup we should've."

"Let's go with mine. I'm the gentlemen." At this Sam snorted. "Hey!"

"Not my fault you're a nub. But whatever. We'll go with yours. Hosted  
lady, cancel Puckett."

Freddie sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew that this  
would be a long night.

When they finally got to their table, Sam said,

"I really like this restaurant because other fancy restaurants make  
you pay double for small bites of food. Those places should be  
banned." Freddie rolled his eyes at this, but figured it was somewhat  
of a conversation starter.

"That's to bad. However I doubt they will ban those places anytime soon."

"You suck."

"No, you suck."

"Touche." With a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"What do you want to eat?" Freddie asked.

"Oh yes!" Sam cheered. "They have a 5 pound steak!"

Freddie sighed, think of how much it would cost. "Oh yay. I'll call  
the waiter." Freddie waved over the waiter with a fancy cloth draped  
over his arm.

"Yo. I'm Josh. I'll obviously your server today. Have you decided  
what do get?" Sam may not have noticed, but Freddie being a guy, knew  
the look of lust when he saw it. The guy had been blatantly eye sexing  
Sam! And how they looked to outsiders would be that they were on a  
date! Freddie knew this and really hated "Josh". He felt his anger  
boil up, and fought to keep it under control, before finally realizing  
that Sam was snapping her fingers in front of him.

"Yo Frednub. Earth to Freddork."

"Um, yeah, hi." Idiot.

"Josh here would like to know what we want to drink."

"Peppi Cola with ice please." Freddie stated.

"So Freddie. what do you want to catch up on?" Sam asked.

"Why did you disappear after Carly left for Italy? You didn't need  
to. Spencer really missed us going over and barging in like we lived  
there."

"I got bored. No more iCarly, no more fun." Sam lied. "I was meant to  
travel the world Freddifer."

Freddie rolled his eyes as Josh came back with their drinks.

"Have you guys decided what to get yet?"

Sam answered, "I'll have the 5 pound steak with a side of potatoes  
and extra gravy." The waiter seemed surprised but stifled it and  
turned to Freddie.

"I'll have the pasta with red sauce."

"Okay. I'll be back whenever."

"That guy should learn his manners." Freddie grumbled.

Sam replied with a pretend dreamy face," I don't know. I suppose he  
should but he is very good looking. If we weren't doing this  
challenge, I would love to see that boy."

Freddie felt the anger mounting and he clenched and unclenched his  
fists. "Well to bad." He spat.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his outburst but didn't feel the need to  
mention it. "Okay then."

Luckily as the tension started building, Josh came back with their food.

"Here you guys go. Your food. Enjoy."

Sam started to eat her food quickly, as though inhaling it.

Freddie watched on with amusement.

"Whatcha looking at dork?"

"It's always amazed me how fast you could eat your food."

Freddie continued to smirk at Sam until he gave her a final smile and  
started to eat his own food.

Sam watched him for a while, then started to eat her food again.

She had finished her entire meal in less then 10 minuets, while  
Freddie was left with half his bowl.

"Hurry up nub. I'm getting bored."

"Sorry to bore you Princess Puckett. I'll finish later. We can  
discuss the prize now."

"Okay then. What do you think it should be? Something besides having  
your record broken."

"Do you really feel the need to say your?" Freddie chuckled. " I'll  
have you know that I'm a damn good boyfriend."

"Well I make a damn better girlfriend. I got skills." Sam leaned back  
in her chair and put her arms behind her head, smiling.

"I thought there was to be no labels?"

"I don't care. And you should feel privileged to be able call me  
that. But you should still ask me properly. Haha free stuff."

"Of course my lady. Any guy should feel privileged to call you his.  
Lets come up with the winners gift."

"Way to be cheesy Benson." She swung her hair over her face for a  
moment, inevitably trying to hide a light Bush that had managed to  
brush up her cheek. "Anyways, I was thinking food for me, and  
technology for you." Sam replied.

"I have to say, I like the idea. I've been wanting the newest pear  
pad. Did you know that it has a processor three times faster then the  
previous one? And it has up to thirty GB! Thirty! The camera is also  
improved to hav-"

"Yeah, I do not care." Sam said slowly as if talking to a two year  
old. "I've been wanting a ham. But not any old ham. Oh no. It is  
carved and glued to look exactly like a person. I want that."

Freddie rolled his eyes again and said, " Of course. I would be  
honored to buy a ham figurine of you any day of the week."

"Alright then Mr. Sarcastic. Then you shouldn't mind buying one for  
me when I request one?" She laughed.

"Well I walked into that one."

"Yes you did. So any other changes to the "guide"?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, no. I just don't know if it's convenient for us to say good  
morning and good night everyday. Our schedules don't quite match."

"Well it doesn't have to be at the same time. Just whenever you wake up."

"Oh well alright then I don't see the harm. That's all I really want  
to change." Freddie then called over Josh to pack the rest of his  
dinner. Afterwards Freddie asked,

"When do we start this competition?"

"Why not tomorrow?" Sam replied.

"Alright then."

Freddie paid the check and walked out with Sam. In the card ride and  
walk to their dorm rooms, they laughed about things that were of no  
importance. They told each other about their lives and friends. Sam  
told Freddie that she never of going to LA, it just happened. And in  
return, Freddie told Sam about some of the strange antic Spencer had  
been up to while she was gone. They laughed until their stomachs hurt,  
then laughed more. When they got to Sam's room, she turned to Freddie  
and said,

"I had fun tonight Benson." Then she smirked. "See you tomorrow,  
lover boy." Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked into her room.

Sam's POV

The next day, I woke up at 10:33. A pretty good time in my opinion. I  
looked at my phone, and low and behold, I had a text sent at 7:30 from  
Freddie.

 _Morning sunshine. Was that too much? Maybe it was. Oh well. I suppose_ _  
_ _u r still in bed since it is a Saturday. I was thinking we cld take a_ _  
_ _long park walk today. Uh bye?_

What an idiot. I thought. Sunshine? What kind of name is that. He  
sounds like the mother I never had. But hotter. Yes he is. I'm willing  
to admit to myself that he is now much hotter then before but that  
doesn't mean anything.  
 _  
_ _Morning dork. Y wld I walk today. It's a Saturday. Best day of the_ _  
_ _week. Just come over n watch tv or something. Dork._ _  
_  
Then I took a shower and changed into sweats and a large T shirt,  
made breakfast, before hearing my phone chime.

 _Okay Princess. Over in a few._ _  
_  
After I finished breakfast, I realized I was still hungry so I  
decided I could use the whole dating thing to my advantage. Freddie  
had always been quite a gentlemen, so I knew I could make him buy me  
food.

I'm hungry. Buy me ham.

Ten minuets later I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal  
non other then Freddie.

"Hey Fredpus. Did you get my ham?"

"I sure did Princess." He handed over a fairly large hunk of ham.

"Thanks Benson."

"No problem. What will we watch? I was thinking of Galaxy Wa-"

"Stop right their nub. Just cause I'm dating you didn't mean I will  
succumb to your nerdy ways. We are gonna watch some horror okay? You  
can choose next time as long as it's not dorkish." Then I left to make  
some popcorn while Freddie sat down on my couch.

"Yo Fredward. We're going to sit in my room. It's much comfier."

He got up and asked me,

"Need some help there?"

I was holding two cups of juice, popcorn, the movie, and my new ham.

"Sure. Grab the juice, popcorn, and movie. I'll take my ham." I  
walked into my room then looked back at Freddie struggling to get hold  
the items. "Need some help there?" I copied. Using my deep voice  
accent.

He sighed and shook his head. A playful smile on his lips. I laughed.  
He put every thing onto a table and then took the DVD and placed it  
into the TV.

"Thanks baby." I flushed as soon as I said it. It wasn't meant to  
come out, jut just happened.

All of a sudden, I felt a pair of lips gently pressed against mine.  
And as soon as it came, it was gone.

"What the-"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I promise. It kind of just  
happened as if a reflex."

"Okay then. That was awkward." I had forgotten he was a good kisser.  
This reminded me of the plentiful kisses we had shared back when we  
were dating. He must have kissed meant girls, because he had gotten  
much better. "Well we have to do that anyways so might as well start  
now."

I patted the spot next to me, and he sat down.

When the movie was 20 minutes in, I felt Freddie's arm move a little  
more towards me. Inch by inch. I didn't want to discourage him, but I  
could barely contain my laughter.

"Freddie, I'm not gonna bite off your arm." He looked so embarrassed,  
that I couldn't hold in my laughter. I laughed long and hard, shaking  
while at it. This caused me to slowly slip more and more into and  
under Freddie's arm. Soon I was pressed right against him, staring up  
into his face. I inched closer and closer, and he did the same. Then  
we were an inch apart, and I could feel his got breath on my face. He  
moved in the final step, and we started to kiss.

It was slightly awkward, so for the first few moments we stayed  
motionless. Then I started to move my lips, and he responded.

He put his right have up to my jaw, and used the other one that had  
been behind my back to hold my back. Effectively keeping me in place.

I pushed him backwards onto the couch, and straddled him continuously  
kissing him. Then I pushed him so that he was lying down, and I was on  
top of him.

We continued to make out in that position for some time, before I  
started to move against him. It wasn't grinding exactly. More like  
moving with the flow of things.

I heard him groan, and I knew if things got too heated we would not be  
able to stop.

I pulled off of Freddie, my arms now to both sides of him, elbows  
propping me up. We were both panting hard. Not being to catch a breath  
while kissing.

"Hey."

"Shit. Sorry. I was caught in the moment and I thought you were too an-"

"Shut up. You know I hate it when you ramble. It was pretty good  
session anyways. But I'm gonna want more so watch out." I laughed to  
ease the tension. It seemed to work as Freddie sighed in relief.

"Okay. Let's finish the movie."

I got off of him and sat on my knees. He sat up and I snuggled back  
into him. He put his arm back around me and it felt familiar. Not 30  
minutes ago familiar but years ago familiar. It felt warm.

"But really I didn't mean to and I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry idiot." And with that we finished the movie in a  
happy silence.

A/N: The next chapter might come out in a while. I'm traveling and I  
left my laptop at home. So sorry about that. I had to find a computer  
and wifi.

Did this chapter seem rushed? Let me know if it is.

Last chapter ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro mentioned that I said that Sam  
and Freddie were 21, yet the poster said freshmen. My bad. It must  
have slipped my mind. So now Sam and Freddie are juniors.

They will focus more on the challenge in the next few chapters.

As for the whole reference ordeal with the room numbers, I didn't  
actually think anyone would get it. The reference is the seddie  
number. The seddie number is 8. 3+4+1=8.  
2+5+1=8.  
I didn't think anyone would get it but being the shipper that I am, I  
had to add it in.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I got 8 and that made me go crazy!  
Keep up the awesomeness guys!


	3. Chapter 3-Day 2 part 1

isclaimer: A lost family traveled in a car along the sandy desert road. The mom said, "What is that over there? Is it a sign? It is! I can't make it what it says. Wait.. Wait! I got it! It says: You don't own iCarly. Crap. I thought I did."

Freddie's POV

After the heated exchange we had, I knew I was in dangerous water. The only chance I had to win was to make her fall first.

I knew that the way to her heart was thru her love of food. I was certain that she would fall quicker for those who could supply her with endless amounts of meat. It might cost me a great deal, but I was in it to win it.

My only problem would be if she fell in love with the meat I bought her. Not with me. If she realized it, she might prevent herself from falling in love with me. Such as the case with Nosey Mosey. I can't remember his name. It was such a long time ago.

I got up the next day at 5:30, texted Sam, ate breakfast, and ran to the gym where I proceeded to work out for one hour. Afterwards, I went to a strange shop by the edge of town.

The shop, more commonly known as Meatest, sold all things meat, and I was positive that Sam didn't know about the place.

I had learned about it when I was forced to feed one hundred homeless families. My mom had decided to sign me up, but forgot to mention it until the day before. I had been frantic and this place was able to produce pounds of meat within a day.

I bought a large bouquet of fried chicken, along with a few bacon flowers. As I was walking out of the shop, I heard a ding come from my phone. I checked it, and it was from Sam. It said:

"Morning."

Since I was sure that she was up, I caught a bus home and knocked on her door.

When she opened the door I said,

"Hey baby. I got you something." I showed her the bouquet, and her entire faced lit up like a kid at an amusement park.

"Hell yeah!" She shouted. She grabbed the bouquet and started to pluck the chicken wings off. "Hmm dis is so goob."

I laughed. "Your welcome. But you should expect more thing like that in the future."

Sam gave me a quick peck before inviting me in.

"So what's the plan today?" She asked.

"I was thinking that we could go to the park. I remember that you liked the jungle gyms back in the day."

"Yeah. That sounds good. Lemme get ready." And she slurped the the meat off of two chicken bones at once.

I shivered just thing about what her tongue chunks do. My thighs felt a little warm. I was able to control it

About ten minutes later, Sam walked out of her room wearing a white shirt with a British sign in the middle. Along with blue skinny jeans. Accompanied with a black faux leather vest and a few bracelets. She looked confident. To say the least.

She walked up to me and put a hand around my back and on the shoulder opposite her.

"Alright lets go."

"Aren't you going to finish your bouquet?" I asked. Wondering if she could've already finished it.

"Of course. Just not right now. I have place I like. And you will bring me. It's not a date. Just going to a hot dog guy."

"Let's get going then." I replied. We walked out of Sam's room and down the hall towards the park.

The park was located about ten minutes away, and on the way there, we walked with shoulders pressed fairly close together. I wondered if I had to make the move to hold her hand. She seemly wasn't. Because I had embarrassed myself yesterday for kissing her, I didn't want a redo.

Luckily, after a few more awkward hand brushing, I felt her hand slip into mine.

"Is this okay?" She asked. Almost shy-like.

"It's fine." I answered. I didn't want to say perfect, but it sure felt that way.

When we got to the hot dog stand, I made sure to let her know to get whatever she wanted and I would pay for all of it without complaint.

She bought three hot dogs and one large drink. I didn't know if she bought for herself or for the both of us. While I was pondering this, I felt something warm hit my head. I looked again and realized Sam had thrown a hot dog.

"Nice catch." She laughed

"Whatever." I muttered. I picked up the hot dog and looked up at Sam. She had picked two straws and stuck them into the large drink.

I didn't know if she had gone mental or was playing a strategy. Damn. Had she remembered my love for cheesy things.

During the time that we dated in highschool, I had made sure to do some of the cheesiest actions in the world.

I had always held hands when we walked, used one straw or two straws in one cup, kissed the side of her head when we hugged, and always snuggled when we were sitting together.

If she was playing those cards, I just might be screwed.

I followed Sam onto the swing set and started to eat my hot dog. Sam obviously finished first so she pushed our drunk into my hand and started swinging.

"Are you still afraid of indigestion?" She asked me with a giggle.

"No. I'm not. I've grown up now." I said it to try to make her laugh and it worked. A volume of giggles came from the side of me.

Her giggle was kinda cute, and I almost missed the sound when it ended.

Don't think about those things! Those ideas will help her gain you over. Stop it.

"Let's see who can get higher then."

"Okay." I agreed. I didn't know if I would win, but I had more chance now since I had been working out a good deal lately. I wanted to win this to show her and myself that I was capable of beating her.

"Ready, set, go!" And with that we both took off the ground.

We started swinging, and while I was fighting hard and pumping my legs up and down rather fast, Sam was closing her eyes and had a large smile on her face. Her blonde hair blew forwards and backwards with the wind.

"How are we going to see who wins?" I asked. "We need a certain time and whoever is highest at that point wins."

"Okay when?" She answered still closing her eyes.

"Ten seconds."

I noticed that I was higher, and I planned on keeping it that way.

"Three, two, one." I counted.

Sam opened her eyes and we both saw that I was a bit higher.

"Ha Puckett. Looks like I beat you."

She just smiled and shrugged. "I guess you did. What do you want as your reward Mr. Benson?" Bowing as much as she could while on a swing.

I jumped down from my perch and she did the same.

"I have all I need." I said. Then I gave her a one hand hug and kissed the side of her head.

Although I might be a sucker for cheesyness but that didn't mean that Sam wasn't.

"Stop cutting the cheese Benson."

"Haha Puckett. Good one." I blew a small puff of air out of my nose. "Let's geta walking."

As we started walking, I once again contemplated holding her hand. Because Sam had made the move first, therefore I felt that it was just if I returned the favor. But I upped the ante.

Being on the right of Sam, I put my left hand around the back of Sam and pulled her in closer.

I felt her tense up, so that she was stiff like a stick. Even her walking was strange.

"Calm down Sam. I'm not going to stab your side."

"Nyeh," she sneered. Yet she relaxed a little more.

We continued waking in that position. Neither of us wanting to start a conversation that we couldn't finish.

"So now what?" I questioned. Remembering the mental institution that Sam had locked herself in there.

"I don't know."

"Why did you lock yourself into a mental institution Sam? Was liking me that bad?" I chuckled. I knew her answer.

"Yup. I'm pretty sure to this day that I hit my head on something and don't remember. But hey. If it makes you feel any better, you were one of the best boyfriends I ever had."

"I'm flattered. You were one of the best girlfriends I ever had either." If not the best. I thought.

I hadn't had many long lasting girlfriends in a while. Mostly looking for one night stands to fill a void I had felt ever since my friends had left.

"Since you got to ask me a question, I get to ask you one." She smiled. " What were you thinking when you started sleeping with girls for fun?"

I sighed. I had been expecting this question but never was able to come up with a sufficient answer. "I guess I just wanted to win. Even if it wasn't against you."

"Was it enough for you?" I looked down at her unreadable expression. A far off look in her eyes.

"I've always wanted to win against you. So in some ways it wasn't enough." I laughed. "I plan to win this game mind you."

"I'll make sure to give you a run for your money."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." A small smile graced the features of Sam Puckett.

"My turn."

"Shoot."

"Why did you choose me to compete with?"

"Didn't I alre-"

I scoffed. "Come on Sam. Do you expect me to believe that you think I'm the most competitive? I've know you for most of your life. For the most part I am able to tell when you're lying. Everyone has something that gives them away."

"So what you're some kind of reader?"

"No, I'm just able to pick up on peoples traits."

"Whatever." She looked rather angry but I was determined to fine her true reason.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Fine! I missed my old life! Okay? I haven't had a friend that lasted as long as Gibby and that creeps me out! Of all the people I thought would last I never predicted him. You wanna know the last time I spoke to Carly? One year and five months ago. It was a short conversation too."

By this time we had stopped walking and Sam was no longer on my arm. Now she was in front of me.

"Hey, I'm here now." I wrapped her in a hug.

"I miss her." She said. Her voice rather muffled by my shirt.

"Me too."

Sam had recovered from her small break down and I and to give it to her; she didn't cry.

"My turn." Her voice now on strong ground. "Why did you kiss Carly right before she left for Italy?"

She saw that? Of course she did. Carly must've told her. "So Carly told you." It was a statement not a question.

"No. She never brought it up. I saw it."

Fucking hell. That had been right after I asked if she wanted to get back together. She must think I'm a jerk.

Yet she still wants to be your friend. I thought.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

"Oh."

We continued to walk in silence. An awkwardness engulfing us. We didn't continue our previous position.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked.

"Sure."

As we got outside our complex I said,

"It didn't mean anything."

"If I have learned anything in my life, it has been that kisses rarely mean nothing. It means something to someone. Even if that person isn't kissing or being kissed."

Was she saying that it meant something to her?

"That was deep. But it seems true."

"Trust me. I have lots of experience." She sighed and her expression became more melancholy then before. "Do you know how many guys wanted or did go out with me and weren't single? 161. Of course I knows this because I know enough about every person I date."

"Wow. That's.. That's terrible." I made a mental note that this was a sensitive point.

"I'd never do that."

She smiled lightly. "Always the gentlemen. Glad you stayed the same."

"Did Gibby change?"

"No. But he's Gibby so it doesn't count. I can hook you up. He's still dating Tasha."

"Still no idea how he got her."

"Same."

By this time we were at my dorm and we both walked in.

"Hey Fredpuss."

"Yes princess?"

"You have any good food in this place? Or do I need to order out."

"I'll have you know that I have great food in here. I didn't pick up on my mom's traits." I said with faux pride.

"How many times do you clean the bathroom a week?" She asked as if she was trying to point something out.

I hung my head. "Three times at least." Then I brightened." But my mom said four."

As she walked to the fridge, I heard her chuckle,

"Such a nub."

A few hours after we finished eating, Sam said,

"If you want we can see Gibby today. Tasha had to go help her parents moved and they're not his biggest fans."

I laughed. "Surprise, surprise. And it sounds good to me."

"Okay he can see you now."

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I have been writing but I couldn't get a computer until now. Expect the next chapter up on this or the next Thursday. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get a computer.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I didn't have time to go back and correct it. I wrote a good bit of this on a subway.

Okay I have a question for you guys. Do you prefer longer paragraphs or shorter sentences? I write all of my chapters on my mobile so my paragraphs looks larger there than here.

Thanks for reviews from: CrazySerena13, ABEDFANisRobbieShapiro, Alex02, Invader Johnny, and Xemtlec. You guys rock!

Also I forgot to answer 'guest' in the first chapter.

Guest 2: I'm not positive if they dated dating at 11, but you could go back to the show and check if it says. Thanks for reviewing!

Please review! Constructive criticism is loved!


	4. Chapter 4-Day 2 part 2

**A/N: What is it? A month? Yeah that sounds about right. Procrastination, someone from out of state came to visit, and UGH Evernote deleted my file for this chapter that I had written previously. That's what caused this lateness I'm not happy because I had a whole lot of Gibby and Freddie convo and I think Y'all would have liked it. Kinda pissed but I hope this will suffice. I have a question. Since this story is not past tense, would it be I say, I see, I walk not I said, I saw, I walk? Am this right? Let me know. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or its characters. Dan sucks for breaking up seddie though. Still salty.**

Freddie POV

As I walked into the cafeteria, I saw a broad shouldered man, with a tuff of blonde hair smoothed out with some gel. He looked up and saw me. He stood up and then I could clearly see that it was Gibby. Wow he looked good. Not in a gay way of course. He had lost all of his baby fat and his sense of style was sharp. Dressed in a blue grey patterned shirt covered with a white jacket with maroon shorts and grey brogues, he managed the I'm-rich-but-not-rude look.

My mom had been forcing me to go to a sewing and fashion class with her. That ultimately took a toll on my manliness.

I'm rather ashamed to say that we started running towards each other as if we were in one of those chick flicks Carly used to watch.

As I was running with my arms wide open, I did not happen to see a nerdy freshman carrying a tray full of spaghetti and meatballs, walk my way. The result was not pretty. My entire shirt was covered in red sauce and the freshman was sprinting away with a terrified look on his face.

I looked up to see Gibby looming above me with a large grin on his face. He stuck out his arm which I readily took.

"Hey man. Need some help there?" He laughed and pulled me into a man hug. Obviously he didn't care about the red sauce making its way onto his shirt. We patted each other on the back for quite a bit too long. If Gibby had been any other person, he would have found it awkward. But of course he didn't.

After a good minuet, I felt the need to speak up. Then I heard a sniffle right next to my ear, followed by a few light sobs. I lifted him off of me and saw his crying face. His crying face was almost as bad as Carly's 'please for me face': pitiful, with a splash a kicked puppy.

 _Oh Gibby._ I though.

"I missed you." *Sniff sniff* I shook my head suppressing a chuckle.

"I uh missed you too." He pulled me in for another hug and continued to pat my back.

We started to get stares from all the people around us, so I pulled away. "Hey Gib? You wanna go get something to eat?" Hoping this would take his mind off of how long we had not seen each other. Then again, I did swing Sam around when I saw her.

"Yeah," he wiped his tears away "let's go.b"

"Why don't we just eat here?" I asked. Genuinely concerned that he would take me somewhere outside of the state just to try 'The best restaurant' he ever had. It had happened before and I wasn't willing to put up with another 7 long hours just to drink a bowl of very salty gravy with even saltier bacon strips covering the top. I shuddered at the thought and waited for his answer.

"I know a place to eat at. It's just down the street."

Still not completely confidence in my conductor, I followed.

Five minutes later, Gibby stopped the car; and to my immense relief, got out.

"This is my favorite place around here. They sell some of the best brunch around here."

I looked at him skeptically but against my better judgement followed him into the dinner.

It seemed friendly enough. But I can never be too sure when I'm with Gibby. Restricting all scary thoughts to the back of my head, I sat down on the right side of the booth. Gibby took the other side

An old lady, far too old to be working came to our table, and gave us menus. Luckily for me the menu was full of original brunch items. Such as biscuits and gravy, sausage and gravy, fruit and gravy, and-wait a minute, I rechecked the whole menu and realized that every item had gravy in it.

"Hey Gibby," I asked. "Are you still on that gravy cleansing?"

"That did wonders for my skin," he responded. "But the gynecologist told me I have to stop otherwise I can't give birth." I shook my head and mentally face palmed; he really hadn't changed.

"Gib, you do realize that you're a guy and you cannot give birth." His expression was one of hurt and disgust.

"And you shouldn't judge peoples religious beliefs!" I held my hands back in defense, not wanting to anger him anymore.

"Yeah. Right. Um, sorry about that. I don't know where that came from."

"It's okay. It happens to the best of us." I nodded my head, not really understanding what had just happened.

After a moment, I decided to break the silence with small talk. "So how is your relationship with Tasha?" I asked. Hoping he wouldn't take offence to that too. Luckily, he didn't.

"Yeah we are doing great. But her family hates me after we announced that were engaged." What?! Gibby's engaged and I haven't had a long lasting relationship since-well, forever!

"Woah! Congrats Gib! Since when?"

"I believe after the first year of college. Celebrated our 3 year anniversary, and just pooped the question before nerves got the best of me; real fancy ring too. Have to give Sam some credit though, because she helped me pick out the ring."

Sam? Picking out rings with Gibby? "How much did you bribe her to go with you?" I couldn't lead myself to believe that Sam of all people would help Gibby pick out a ring for Tasha.

"Actually, right after I told her my plans, she demanded to see the ring I had bought. When I told her I hadn't bought one, she dragged me to a store. Well not _right_ to a store, because we were at a party, but the day after we went to one. It's a fancy one too."

"We are talking about Sam Puckett right? You know the one who gave you wedgies and broke both your thumbs."

He chuckled and held his thumbs in hands. "Good times. Good times. But yeah that's the one-Sam Puckett who you're kindaishnotreally dating right now."

"And she went with you willingly." I couldn't grasp the image of Sam dragging Gibby to buy a ring. I really must've missed her changing.

"Yeah. She changed a lot you know. Too bad you weren't there to see it."

"Seems like it. Could you update me on some of the things I missed?"

"Uh Gibbay." He motioned towards himself with a 'duh' expression on his face.

"Thanks," Maybe I could learn somethings that she likes and use them against her. I thought. Woah that sounded mean. Too bad for Sam, I was going to win.

"Don't bring up past relationships," already done, "don't bring up Carly," in my defense Sam not me brought it up, "and don't you dare cheat on her. Or I'll owe it to her to beat you up." I raised my eyebrows at the last one, wondering why Sam would need anyone's help to beat someone up.

"Noted." I said. "Could you tell me some good things about Sam? Or somethings that she likes."

His dark expression turned into one of happiness and glee. Man! Was he bi-polar. "Yeah sure! She is actually best friends with Tasha now, although she is one year older. She still enjoys meat, rarely goes to parties-anymore, and enjoys watching killer movies with the lights off. She hasn't really changed in the aspect of being rude, but she is more excepting and less likely to do illegal things. Also she is doing great in school. I made sure to check her grades once in a while. But that's your job now. She's not sure what she wants to do with her life yet but will let 'the waves carry her'.

I wasn't sure what to say exactly, he had given me so much information to hold. Luckily I was saved an answer because the waitress came.

She was a busty, blonde and about our age . Chewing on a piece of gum with her mouth wide open; causing a slight smacking sound to be omitted into the otherwise quiet diner.

"What can I get for you lovely gentlemen? Anything to drink?" She winked at me with a small smirk.

"The regular," Gibby said.

"I'll take water," As that seemed to be the only thing on the menu not mixed with gravy.

"Alrighty then. I'll be right back." She swayed her hips in a way that was unnatural and weird.

"Thanks Danica." Gibby said. She smiled back at him.

Once she was out of ear shot Gibby said to me, "Dude! She was totally giving you the 'sex eye'."

I laughed. "She was not."

"Yes she was. She 'sex eyes' every hot guy that comes in here. It doesn't matter if he brought a date or not. It happened to me and Tasha."

"You brought Tasha here?"

"Yeah. She's not a gravy connoisseur so she didn't like it. But it was my turn to choose that week and she shouldn't have fought it!" He pouted like a young child not getting what he wanted.

"Ah. I feel for you." In reality I felt for Tasha because I was in the same position as her. Well I'm not dating Gibby and I'm not gay. Not that I have a problem with gays-oh you know what I mean.

While my internal thoughts went on, Danica had come back with our drinks. " Here you go," she handed Gibby his drink. "and for you." She bent over me giving me a clear view of her bra-less boobs. She gave me another wink.

"I'll take the gravy over mixed fruits." I grimaced at the thought. Apparently Gibby saw me because he said "I was skeptical if the fruits would over power the gravy but it doesn't. It just gives sweetness and a crunch." I shook my head mentally, thinking the opposite of what Gibby had explained.

"I'll take the biscuits and gravy." It seemed like the most harmless of all dishes.

Danica took our orders and left. It was only then that I saw Gibby's drink. I think I might've thrown up a bit in my mouth.

It was a take on a root beer float, made out of brown gravy with white gravy spilling over top. I could see the pepper sprinkled over top of the float, accompanied with a scoop of vanilla icecream.

Gibby chugged half the entire cup at once; smacking his lips together afterwards. "Delicious." Prolonging the e.

Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the caller, got up, and motioned for me to wait.

When he got back he said,

"Hey man I got to get going cause Tasha got into a fight with her parents about our relationship and she needs me to pick her up. But I can drop you off first." Then he motioned to Danica. When she came he gave her a look and just she nodded. Did they just telepathically connect?"

When Danica came back with our food in boxes, Gibby had finished his root beer float. If it could even be called that.

We got back into his car and started driving. Gibby of they turned on the radio to some weird Spanish song. He immediately started to sing along fluently a pitch higher than the song. I'm pretty sure my ears started to bleed.

As I was about to get out of the car (because we were at the dorm rooms not because of his is tinging) he stopped the music and turned towards me. "Be good to her," I think meant Sam, "She's not always as strong as she puts on." He looked at me seriously, "but she can still break your face."

And then he turned away from me, blasting the music and singing along. Allowing

A/N: I would've made that chapter longer but I didn't want yall to wait anymore. Next chapter will be up next week and feel free to bother me until I finish the next chapter.

Thanks to those who have review/followed/favorited the story. Its great if you have followed or favorited the story but I would like it if you reviewed that way I can know if I did a good job.

Special thanks to: CrazySerena13, ABEDFAN Is Defying Gravity, and Invader Johnny. Yall get a cookie!

So please review and again sorry for the way late update.


	5. Chapter 5-Day 3 part 1

**A/N: If anyone has been reading the titles, you may have noticed the days on there. Every 'them being a couple' level is two weeks (stated in the first chapter), therefore, it might seem like I will be writing one for each day. I'm not. It would equal 30 plus chapters. That's including the extra chapters of days when I split them into two or more. The title will tell you what day it is, so I suggest reading it. Also, texts were in** _ **italics**_ **, but now texts will be** regular **. But there be context so it shouldn't be hard to tell. Sorry for any confusion caused.**

 ***Warning. Mini-rant ahead***

 **BoxofTrinkets now BoxofTrinkets-deactivated just deleted all his or her stories. I'm dying over here because he or she is my all-time favorite iCarly angst writer. I'm just glad I was able to read the stories before they were gone! If you're a writer I beg you not to delete your stories because people will still read those years later. So many amazing accounts are deleting their stories now, and for what reason? Is it because the fandom isn't so popular anymore? I know that I am reading and reviewing some fanfiction from over 5 years ago. When I first found this website, there were 13.5k iCarly stories. Now there is only 13.1k. SO PLEASE DON'T DELETE YOUR STORIES! Anyways I'm heartbroken so if this gets a tad strange just blame it on my emotions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think many people even read these so this will be the last for a while. I do not, nor ever will, own iCarly. Take a good look, because you won't be seeing that for a while. (Don't sue please)**

Sam's POV

"It's 7:00. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" beeped or rather shouted my alarm.

Ugh, it's so early, I thought. I knew I had to wake up unfortunately because Gibby comes in raging at me if I miss class. Wait. Maybe he wouldn't since there is someone else in my life. So just maybe I could go back to sleep… Freddie wouldn't care.

I lie back down; ready to get another five to six hours of extra sleep. Just as I was about to doze off, I heard a loud knock on my door. Not caring who it was, I continued sleeping. However, the knocking continued. Then some banging.

I continued to sleep through the noise, not bothering to get up.

When I had finally fallen into a deep sleep, a sweet smoked scent filled my nostrils. I knew it was bacon. Although I no longer ate at the rate I used to, I still enjoyed every kind of meat accessible. I jumped up to see Freddie inside of my room hold a large plate of well-cooked bacon.

Not wondering why Freddie was here or how he had gotten in I lunged at the plate.

If Freddie had been a murderer, I might not have even noticed as the bacon was not any regular bacon. Oh no. It was Bolivian bacon. The heavenly bacon was quickly finished much to my disappointment, and I stared at Freddie with a hopeful stare; wishing that he would pull another plate out of thin air. He did not.

"I found your schedule Sam and I figured I would come and wake you up with some meant."

"How the hell did you get in?" I asked. Not believing that he would have been able to take my key.

"By picking the lock," he answered while smirking with a triumphant look on his face. "Don't think I forgot ever since that one time."

He was referring to the time right after we broke up.

 _It all started when Carly had gone to Yakima to take care of her grandfather. I had just given Freddie the 'try again' speech-well he had said that he should try again when I was out of words, but it counts._

 _The next day Freddie had wanted me to go with him to an old shop that was owned by a single man with an overgrown and tattered beard. Some of his teeth were missing and I bet that he never brushes his teeth._

 _He disgusted me by openly hitting me although I was a good twenty years younger. However, I knew that I could handle myself just fine so it didn't matter much._

 _Freddie, on the other hand, was rather frightened by his empty threats and snarling._

 _I had laughed for about half an hour after he had told me this, rolling on the floor too._

" _Not funny Sam. He licked a drill once and moved his hips in a provocative way!"_

" _Lemme guess, you ran," I stated, starting to crack up again._

" _My mom always says 'better safe than sorry'!"_

" _Your mom also said no to PG movies when you were fifteen!" I couldn't hold my laughter anymore; bursting into another fit of laughter._

" _So will you go with me or not?" he said, looking rather embarrassed and annoyed._

" _His threats are empty. He's completely harmless. Just go yourself." I told him after I had managed to regain my composure._

" _Just go with me, please. Besides you are better at bargaining." He begged with those eyes. He never knew, but those eyes had always gotten to me in a way I could never understand. That was just the reason why I had let him co-host iCarly yesterday. Stupid Benson and his oh so stupid brown eyes._

 _Because I knew I would cave, I decided to at least try to get something out of it. "Why would I spend the whole afternoon with your nubby self?"_

" _You used to spend the entire day with me willingly." I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly._

" _What was that?"_

" _Nothing," He sighed. "Can't you just come with me? I'll buy you a honey glazed ham."_

 _At this, I perked up. "I'm ready to go!" I chirped._

 _He rolled his eyes. "Of course, that gets you to go."_

 _I slung my arm around him and walked out of the room, dragging Freddie in what could be called a choke hold._

 _Did I ever mention that Freddie is a slow driver? He is. He always insists that he must drive the exact speed limit and that I must wear a seat belt at all times. What a dork. I told him to live a little, and then push his leg that was on the gas pedal so that it accelerated a great deal. I let go, laughing. I all I could hear was Freddie yelling at the top of his lungs, "SAMMMMMMM!"_

 _Once he came to a stop by the side of the road, he turned and glared at me. "Sam, if you do that again, I'll make you get out."_

 _I returned his glare and said, "Sure. Kick me out and you'll have to face Mr. Creep Mcgee all by yourself."_

 _He sighed in defeat, to my triumph. "Whatever," He grumbled. But then he brightened up. "But you'll have to sit in the back seat and it's my car so there's nothing you can do about that!" He now looked triumphant as he pointed his finger at me. "So ha! Looks like I win this one."_

 _I smirked. Thinking of the ways I could bring down his triumph. As I saw his brightened face, my conscience kicked in. I'd let have this one. "Yeah I guess you're right. Congrats on finally picking up some Puckett traits."_

 _He smiled so large that I wasn't sure if I would rather punch it right off his face, or kiss him until he was out of breath._

 _A still comfortable silence now entrapped us. Both of us lost in our own train of thought. Freddie broke the silence. "I miss you." More silence._

 _Although I prided myself on having witty comebacks, I wasn't able to reply to this. This statement that brought me out of my comfort zone, into his. Perhaps not. Maybe just maybe this brought the both of us out of our range and into the range of something not comprehendible. Shit that was deep._

" _I'm sorry. Not sorry that I said it, but sorry that it came out of nowhere. I l know you hate surprises."_

My hate for surprises took root from bad experiences from childhood. Now's not the time or place for that.

 _Another silence. "Do you ever miss me?"_

 _Yes, I thought. All the time, every second of the day I miss you. And sometimes, when it gets real bad, I stay up at night thinking how it would feel to be back in your arms again. Wrapped and cozy with you delivering sloppy kisses all over my neck. Suck it up Sam. "Yeah. I do."_

 _Freddie never looked at me during the course of our exchange, but I saw a glimmer of a smile flash across his face._

 _As we pulled into a parking lot on the side of the road, I noticed something different about the tattered and rusted shop. The overall look was a tad cleaner than usual. I also noticed that the rusted letters which spelled Car Stuff were far cleaner and a lot less crooked. I wondered if the creep had taken a change for the better._

 _We got out of the car and started walking towards the shop. When we neared it, Freddie slowed down a tad, obviously scared. "Man up Benson," I said with some annoyance in my voice. "No girl is gonna want a scared boyfriend."_

 _He just laughed and said, "Alright, alright I'll go in first." We both knew that I had been joking._

 _Since we had dated, I learned a lot about him. He can be quite brave if there is actual danger around. He also puts other lives before his own. And he is a great kisser. Really great._

 _We walked into the shop to find not Creepy McGee, but a man about the age of thirty._

 _He was much cleaner and wearing proper clothes albeit greasy ones._

" _Hey guys what can I do for you?" The new man asked. He didn't have a name tag. That was not surprising._

" _What happened to the inappropriate creep that used to work here?" I asked._

" _Oh that was my dad. He got arrested for public nudity. Now I'm here. I'm Jack by the way."_

" _See?" Freddie whispered to me. "I told you there was something off about him." I just rolled my eyes._

 _Then Freddie walked over to Jack and began to ask for many parts that had the longest titles imaginable. Meanwhile, I walked around the shop, looking at the collection of knives that were on display. I saw a machete that I wanted but couldn't find the price. So I started to walk over but stopped within hearing distance._

 _They must've assumed I couldn't hear because I was a good twenty feet away, but I had trained myself to be able to overhear conversations._

 _Unfortunately, their conversation was almost over as Freddie shook Jack's hand. But I heard Jack say, "Good luck with that." I assumed he meant the 3d recording device, but he leaned in and whispered something which I couldn't hear. I managed to catch the word beauty but shrugged it off as a nerdy thing._

 _Later that day I was hanging in Freddie's room watching him try to put together him the camcorder. It looked good in my eyes though I had no idea if it would work or not._

" _Argh," Freddie yelled. "I'm missing a piece of material I don't know where to get."_

" _What is it?"_

" _A piece of glass that transfers the image into 3d." Freddie shook his head and laid it in his hands. "Now I remember why I was unable to finish it last time."_

" _What's it called?"_

" _Untritransforme."_ **(A/N I made that up)** _"Only sold in Russia."_

" _That's the stupidest name in the history of names." I paused, reflecting for a minute. "I suppose it is the second stupidest name."_

" _What's the first?" Freddie asked._

 _Idiot I thought. "After Fredward, Freddumb. You're supposed to be the smart one."_

" _Oh." He looked rather sullen so I sighed, patted his cheek, and proclaimed, "Okay maybe the tenth worse name or something! Stop that face!" His face turned from a frown into a smile in less than a second. He was faking._

 _I punched his shoulder with less than half the strength I had, but he still rubbed his arm. Whatta wimp. "I have no idea what that unitransformer thing is, but I do know a guy." He gave me a 'no chiz' look. I continued on knowing that my next phrase would clear things up. "If anyone has that thing he will." I mused over the countless things I had gotten from him. "It's where I got all my Canadian fatcakes from. And you know how difficult those are to smuggle." I looked at him pointedly. "His name is Robert. He only got caught by border patrol once. He's good at his job."_

 _I stood up and started to walk out his door before turning around with might have been a smug grin. "You coming? Or are you going to just wimp out on this." He sat there in thought, so I said, "If you don't go, I'll tease you relentlessly for the rest of your life."_

 _That seemed to settle it. "Okay I'll go," he got up and reluctantly dragged his feet across the floor._

" _Why do you want me to go anyways?" he asked when we had gotten into his car._

" _Cuz I don't have my driver's license and I haven't seen him in a good while. He was in prison for ten years in Boston."_

" _What did he do?"_

" _Tried to smuggle the plans for an atomic bomb." Freddie's face grew a shade paler and I punched his shoulder, again, laughing. "No idiot. He tried to smuggle some sort of heavenly ramen only made in japan. Something about us Puckett's and food; we just can't stay away."_

" _I can tell."_

 _We drove the rest of the way in silence except the occasional shout from me when he was about to take the wrong turn._

 _About half an hour later, we arrived. "Benson stop the car."_

 _I got out and stretched. Having spent the entire day with Freddie really took a toll on my adrenaline. "Okay, Freddie stay behind me."_

 _He put his hand on my forearm and pulled me back. "Wait why?"_

" _You think he will let anyone in? You'll be lucky if he lets you in without an appointment. But you're with me so you should be okay."_

 _Reluctantly Freddie stepped behind me as I entered the small, rickety, doorway._

 _The intercom button was covered with a layer of duct tape with bold, black, lettering. The words said:_

" _Gone. If you are who I think you are then you should know how to get in yourself."_

" _He's not here," I said. "But I think I may know how to get in anyways." I finished while inspecting the door._

 _It was barred with a large lock and a metal bar across the width of it._

" _Let's just get out of here," Freddie said. "There's no way we can get past that."_

 _I smiled to myself and took a last look at the door before turning around to face Freddie. "We came all this way just to give up? Nope! We're going get through this door and take your unitransform thing! Besides, giving up is for losers."_

 _Freddie looked at me curiously, so I added, "And I bet he has a stash of Bolivian bacon somewhere in there." He nodded then replied. "So you know how to get past this? Since yall are related and all."_

" _Haven't been taught yet, but I think I can manage. But you will have to learn something." I mused on what I could force him to learn. "I want you to learn how to pick a lock, and then we go get a drink. Mama's thirsty."_

" _What… I-I can't." He stuttered. "I can't learn how to pick a lock, especially such a large expensive one! And we're both under aged. So unless you have some fakes, we can't get in anywhere."_

 _Fiddling around in my pocket, I found the fake ID badges I had made for the three of us (Me, Carly, Freddie) that way if they (Carly and Freddie) lost their mind, or had finally given in to my constant nagging, we could go somewhere without having to bother with getting fakes. I carried them just in case._

" _See these?" I held up the fakes. "I got fakes right here. Now you can't tell me you've never wanted to try drinking before. Besides, if you don't, you'll forever be the wuss that didn't want to pick a lock."_

 _He sighed. "Alright fine teach me to pick a lock," I smirked._

" _Oh, I will."_

 **A/N Well it's been over a month, but it is the longest chapter so far. I procrastinated a good deal, that's what made me so late. Then I had to watch all star wars movies so that took time too. And I've been sick a few days as well.**

 **Special thanks to Crazy Serena, Tanya233, Guest (who said the same thing as tanya233 but I didn't notice that when I was moderating my reviews), Invader Johnny, and MC ABEDFAN. WHOO YOU ARE AWESOME!**

 **If you want, please check out my Seddie valentines fic. That would be cool. But is it smutty so beware.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
